marvelcomicsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Psion (Vic Valentine)
Psion is a character created by ZachyVengance117. Victor Valentine was an omega level mutant that fought crime under the alias of Psion. Vic was a skilled swordsman and immensely powerful telekinetic mutant, telepath and precog. He was very well-traveled and spoke nearly a dozen languages. He had degrees in law and was a very large supporter of mutant rights, putting his skill in law to use by defending innocent mutants in court. He was characterized as being sardonic, grim and dry. History Victor Valentine is the mutant son of Lord Vincent Valentine and his mistress, Marie Thornburgh. Throughout her pregnancy, Marie noticed odd occurrences such as items like furniture, and appliances being shifted or rearranged overnight. She just ignored it until she began to hear a voice in her head. This voice could never form any cognitive sentences… just sounds and noises. When the eighth month of the pregnancy came she could no longer take the voices and odd occurrences, going insane. Her madness was such that she began to believe that her child was the source of this (She was correct, however). At the beginning of the ninth month, she cut the child from her womb. With her last bit of energy she called her lover, a “closet mutant”, Lord Valentine, a member of the welsh hierarchy. She told him what she had done and that she was going to bleed to death and that he should come get there child. Victor was raised by his father and his wife, Lady Fralia Valentine. Fralia was overly aware that Victor was the son of Vincent’s mistress, thus earning Victor her scorn. Fralia actively abused Victor, and her husband did nothing to stop her. The only friends Vic had, had been his half-brother and sister, Ulrich and Ravenna. Ravenna was the eldest of the three, Vic was the youngest. The three of them attended the local academy. For his whole life, Victor had hidden his powers away from others. Even when Ravenna had revealed her powers of Tactile Hypnosis (The ability to control whomever she is touching), he honed them in private. Even to a point of extreme volatility and uncontrollability. He began to lift large boulders and uproot trees with his telekinesis. One day, Ravenna and Ulrich followed him into the forest and discovered his powers. When they confronted him, he used his telepathic abilities to make them keep it a secret. One day Fralia came home drunk and began to beat Vic. He did not fight back, knowing that if his powers got out of hand, she would be crushed. Ravenna, who was in the other room hurried to investigate. She arrived to see the gruesome sight splayed before her. She ran to her younger brother’s aid, attempting to use her power to force her mother to stop. Her mother was in such a rage that the attempt was useless. In retaliation Fralia began bludgeoning her daughter. This, Victor could not abide. With a great roar he released a giant wave of telekinetic energy destroying all in his sight. Everything in the estate, except Ravenna, was reduced to rubble. He later learned that his father was in the estate, as well as Ulrich, when it was destroyed. Victor vowed never to use his powers again if there was any risk of injuring his family or those he loves. After several years of intense, uninterrupted training he honed his immense powers to an acute point of control. His sister had gotten the mansion rebuilt and the land granted to her all for free by using her power on several government officials, now Vic had co-ownership of the land and all associated revenues. Now twelve years of age, Vic used the revenues to fund his furthered instruction in both martial arts, including tai chi and fencing, and traditional schooling. Victor traveled the world, learning about the culture of many peoples and learning several languages along the way. And after eight years of schooling at Cambridge University, Vic graduated second in his class with major degrees in Corporate and Criminal law. During these years he also befriended a young woman, Mary Sue Orenstein, first in class. Over the many years after the destruction of his home, Victor had managed to stay in touch with his elder sister whom had gotten degrees in genetics and moved to the United States. To Victor’s dismay, after the incident, Ulrich had simply disappeared, no body to be found. Now twenty years of age, Victor went to New York to see Ravenna and possibly to join her in her vigilante career. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mutants